bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan World Championship
Bakugan World Championship is an RPG fanmade website with Proboards. It is a place for those who want to brawl with Bakugan, of their own creation or story, against others with their own ideas. Worlds collide as the current story of BWC goes through its Season 3. Darker than anything seen in the original Bakugan TV Show, anything can and will happen! Despite that, this site is for people of all ages. If you've got an idea for Bakugan, you can strive to make it here under your own power. Build you brawler, give them their strengths and weaknesses, their high points and their lows. Bring your creations to life as you battle against others, RP your own stories, and bring forth everything you know. Rules make sure nobody gets too strong too quickly, but the flexibility is astounding. Make your world hit another by brawling, role playing, and befriending people in the community. Strive to best your friends and rivals with superior strategy. No graphics limiting your perception of the battle, your imagination will guide you. We will welcome one and all, and help you learn the ropes, but after that, you are on your own to forge your own path to reach your ultimate goal. This is Bakugan World Championship. Current State of the Site (8/30/2019) We are currently going through a transitional period of updating the site to try and make it more balanced for lower ranked brawlers to use. As such, we are currently quite low in active community members, but there are still those who watch the site constantly to help out new members. We hope that we'll be able to bring it back to life over time, but for now we hope to live on until people are able to find us again. Bakugan has fallen into obscurity, considering the reboot recently. Rest assured that we do not hold back when it comes to welcoming new members, despite the current state of the site. Tips for Starting All rules are posted in the first link below the quick links. It's okay if you don't understand them all at first. Just be certain to read them and try to remember them. To go up ranks, one must show knowledge of the rules, and this is how it starts. After reading the rules, begin your character creation. Make your character interesting to both yourself and everyone around you. We don't want a full 20 page essay on where your character came from, but be sure to give a few good paragraphs for both personality and backstory. In the words of an Admin, 'A human personality cannot be summed up in a sentence.'. Strengths and weaknesses, good and bad traits, likes and dislikes, they're all important as well. Be sure to give several examples of each. If you've ever through of how you would act in the Bakugan world, it's more than likely you'll be able to put yourself into it! Afterwards, once you feel ready to begin putting your knowledge and skills to the test, you can open a thread in the Battle Area. The suggestion of this writer is to start in the Gym Arena, so you can learn and hone your skills. If you feel up to it, you can even ask someone to give you their all in a full on battle! It'll be a tough fight, but you'll likely learn some key things for your own strategies. Role Play So, what's the point of making your brawler if you can't even make them speak for themselves? There are two boards for RP, the Official Roleplay, where the main and critical story of BWC plays out, and General Roleplay, where anybody can start building their character through stories read and added to by other members of the site. Who knows? You might even be able to start up your own little series with some friends. And even if you don't want to do RP, you can always read some done by others throughout the history of the site, starting with the original story of BWC all the way to the most recent addition to the cast of RP stories written by people on the site. Whichever your preference, it's all available. Just a word to the wise, don't post in Official RP unless told to. As stated before, General RP is for everyone to post in, Official RP is for the main story of whatever's going on in BWC. OG Season 1: BWC: The New Generation Bakugan World Championship: The New Generation begins 12 years after the series finale of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Mechtanium Surge), following the new main protagonist Calvin Kuro's adventure. The 'Bakugan World Championship' is a huge area that has been created by the powers of the Bakugans, and some of the Bakugan have evolved over the generations. There are now new Bakugan, Cards, BakuWatches and others that were created by the 'Bakugan World Championship;' however, one evil Brawler named "Skull," the Shinigami Brawler from the Death World, wanted to destroy the 'Bakugan World Championship' area and take all the Bakugan and human souls to rule the universe. Dragonus, the only non-evil Bakugan from the Death World, came over to the 'Bakugan World Championship' area to find a human partner (teamed up with Calvin) and stop Skull from destroying everything along with his friends. Now Calvin's mission is to defeat Skull and save the World Championship! Will Calvin be able to save the Bakugan World Championship, or will Skull be able to destroy it? OG Season 2: BWC: Rise of Darkness A year and half has passed since the Shinigami Events and Calvin has reigned supreme at the World Championship. But one day, an evil clone of Calvin appeared out of nowhere and started terrorizing everyone at the World Championship, and now everyone thinks he is doing it! Along with the Calvin confusion, the World Fighters; Calvin, Raven and Alexander, with their new friends, have been reformed into the World Soldiers, causing chaos in the World Championship as everyone tries to become more involved with them. Even more confusing is that the Dark Calvin can make himself sound and act exactly like Calvin at the time he needs to. Can Calvin convince his friends and colleagues that he isn't doing it, and still retain his reputation, or will the Dark Calvin take over the World Championship and continue to terrorize everyone? Will the soldiers be able to stop the right Calvin in time? Is there some kind of underlying conspiracy? Most importantly, will the World Championship survive the events that are about to unfold? OG Season 3: BWC: Dragon Castle The Dragon Castle is the building that sits on the planet called 'Olympia', which is recorded the longest and highest castle in the universe. A species of human life on Olympia, call themselves 'Olympians'. The planet Olympia is smaller than Earth, but is very huge. People the Olympians lived their lives. They look exactly like humans, just with different characteristics. Scientists from Earth are now aware that there is a new species of Bakugan awaiting for their arrival on Olympia. Now the Earthlings must be aware that there are now a new life form out there. Six months later, the scientist has found a few rare and unidentified DNA from the planet Olympia, which is currently weird, at this rate. Soon when the DNA seemed to be uncovered, the evil Olympians started to attack Earth and all other planets using their monsterous Bakugan. The evil Olympians called themselves "Force Crashers" which was a team developed by Queen 'Sayomi Kimura'. Their team has traveled through the galaxy fighting and destroying other planets to take over the universe. The famous Calvin Kuro is back in action and has decided to create a new powerful team which each battler with their own unique attribute, to help him stop this madness. Will Queen Sayomi's evil plan become successful, or will Calvin be able to save the world once more? OG Season 4: BWC: Dragon Castle Revolution A few weeks have passed since the destruction of the Dragon Castle and Sayomi's defeat. Everyone thought that her reign of terror had ended. However, a mysterious masked man who calls himself Gragion Reaper revealed himself along with Sayomi, who was now freed from an alternate dimension. With a Bakugan called Glaxicortroid and the Elite Artificial Bakugans, they plan to collect all 6 attribute crystals containing a mysterious power to rule the universe. In a race against time, Calvin and his friends must find the crystals first if they hope to save the universe! Season 1: "Hero" or "Villain" A new world opens hundreds of new possibilities. A young boy, at the age of 10, goes through a significant time in his life. In his society, 10 is the age when kids learn how to brawl and gain the title of Brawler. Receiving his first Bakugan from his father, Noland aspires to be what his father is, a Legendary Brawler. In his first battle, he amazes everyone with his might, using a Bakugan his father was unable to use effectively. Within a short time-frame, Noland's father made sure to talk to him, making sure he knew that Bakugan were not pets nor toys, but sentient beings that should be heard. To learn everything he should, Noland was sent to a community center for young brawlers. Once there, he met a rival, and good friend. Every battle they had ended in a draw, the Subterra Brawler, Allen, having the defense needed to oppose Noland's offence. But, they weren't alone. Another friend appeared from the same place, hoping to be as strong as them someday but too intimidated by their power to talk to them. Noland talked to Alana, and knew that she was serious. However, despite the good times, darkness brewed. Just like with anything else, criminals discovered how easy it was to weaponize Bakugan. With research, Noland decided upon one course of action to try and stop them. The Police, in his mind, were not doing enough to stop the crimes. They were too strong to be effectively contained, so he decided that something stronger should be put into place. But his plan was not without risks. To keep everyone safe, he would himself become a criminal in the eyes of the law. His first attempt went well. However, come the next day, he was worried about his friends reactions. However, he didn't have to worry. They had each ended up in a similar situation. Even the news had caught wind of them, but not directly. Commenting on the battles and the states of the criminals, those who had stood up against them were called Resistors, immediately making the three friends look at each other. They each could tell the others resolution for their actions. If resisting means that they combat the criminals to make their home a better place when everyone else was too scared and weak to do so, they would gladly take that title. With a year, though, things had changed. People had found out about them, and their teachers were now worried about them. Constant lessons about how dangerous the world they had put themselves into, reminders of tragic events caused by brawls, including the event that made Noland's father the legend he was. The reminders made Noland step back a moment and think. But even with the warnings to not go over their heads, disaster was soon to strike. On the anniversary of Noland's father becoming a legend, a new crisis came down. Despite desperate hopes for it to be a reenactment, it was the real deal. Noland's father, fearing for his safety, essentially grounded him to keep him from entering the fight, going as far as to put his own collection of Bakugan on guard to keep him inside. However, his choice put Noland in more danger than he knew, as the invading Bakugan saw the defenses and went on the offensive. With the Bakugan defending him barely fending them off, Noland decided upon a course of action. He sent out his Bakugan to help fend off the invaders. He defeated the immediate threat, but soon saw a second wave approaching. But, even as they attempted to approach, they were stopped by Alana. Upon them being frozen by her Aquos Bakugan, Allen and his Bakugan charged through, shattering them. Noland hoped they wouldn't follow, but that hope was dashed when he learned that they too were attacked. Both of his friends reminded Noland that they had fought against the criminals together, so they would fight together now. Pressing forward, the group eventually split up, Noland going further ahead as Allen and Alana got assistance from the military. Finding his father, Noland stared down the same being who brought upon the event from before. The being, now declared as a king, threw down a dark card, sending out waves of energy. Around the battlefield, several Bakugan from the military went down, and they went through dark gates. Both sides were at a standstill. The king called for reinforcements, as did Noland's father, but Noland knew that their reinforcements wouldn't hold the same might, especially as the King summoned a group of five that blocked all attacks sent their way. Being forced on the defensive, Noland felt as if defeat was moments away. Suddenly, both Allen and Alana struck against the group of five, defeating them. Taking the moment of surprise, Noland's father struck against the queen, defeating her as well. However, the king's Bakugan absorbed the power from those who has fallen, and struck against Noland's father. His Bakugan, a Dragonoid, was defeated. A gate opened above them, drawing in not only the Bakugan but Noland's father as well. Due to the difference in weight, Noland's father was gone before he could react, and the Dragonoid wasn't far behind. However, Noland's own Bakugan grabbed onto the Dragonoid, attempting to pull him back. Despite the attempt, Noland's Bakugan was forced to give the Dragonoid its own power and take its place through the gate. The Dragonoid rolled on the ground, defeated. Then, the king lashed out at a surprise target, Alana. He deemed her the most dangerous adversary, and consigned her to oblivion. She was pulled in, her Bakugan in tow. Noland felt the weight of their loss, but turned around when he realized Allen would likely be next. Grabbing his father's Bakugan, Noland felt a strange energy course through his hand a moment before throwing in. The Dragonoid rose in a rainbow light just before the king defeated Allen as well, blocking the blow. Noland faced the king alone to stop him from attacking Allen, and stood toe to toe with him through the combined power of his allies and his anger about those he had lost. In a final blast, the king and queen were truly defeated, destroyed so as to never return again. The battle was won, but at a hefty cost. The two remaining were heralded as legends. Noland thought hard about what had happened. He had achieved his goal, but would've given it away if it could give him back what he had lost. He left society and the brawling community, never to be the same again. Season 2: The Fallen On a planet deep back within the cosmos, a plague was growing rapidly. Incurable even by their height of technology, they desperately searched for a cure. The one thing they feared as an enemy had awoken. The king was trying to deal with overpopulation while those in poverty felt slighted. One rushed the palace, and though subdued, passed on a deadly disease. The guards who had dealt with him were sent away from the main population for safety, not allowed to come into contact with anyone or anything. Upon them stepping outside of its bounds, the king had a dome put up around the city, effectively putting it on lock-down. The king told his wife of his reasonings, and also told her to not tell their children. Researchers were brought in from Gamma City to investigate the cause of the problem, taking priority one on the entire planet. The next incident of the plague occurred six weeks after the first account. It had spread to the Bakugan held by the guards, who were then compelled to go to Beta City to contaminate the water supply. It succeeded, forcing the king's hand. He launched a full attack with an army capable of battling the plague as a equal. But, even with his attempts, they couldn't match the plauge's ability to infect like a virus. The infection acted like an assimilation for those taken by it, slowly adding to the number of enemies that had to be faced. Another year went by, and the king was running low on options, especially after his queen was killed defending the final city before the capital, Alpha City. The king decided then to attack without any holdout for his own safety. He fought valiantly and took out a massive portion of the enemy, but ended up infected himself. He grabbed his wife's body, and called for his children. They came to the edge of the city to meet him, and were distraught by both the body of their mother and the king's message. After some discussion, the king left them with a final message. They were the ruling body of Vestal. They would begin training for their role after he left, but he had to tell them what they needed to defeat the plague. A plan contrived by a king of old to destroy Bakugan, turned against him. He made sure they understood the key parts of the tale. How the plague started, how it spread, and how it was stopped. The battle told was fierce, the six legendary soldiers facing down a nearly unspeakable army. And even when they had won, the device designed to destroy them was activated. The Pyrus soldier used his abilities, combined with those of his allies, to turn the system against its original purpose. Using his power in place of the plague's, the device destroyed all traces of life that couldn't handle the intense power. Upon completing his story, the king was questioned by his children, with him eventually telling them that the information was dangerous to have. With the story completed, the children were given their tasks. Recreate some of the research done by the king of old and find either the Pyrus Legendary Soldier or the Dragonoid he sent away to use the system to finally wipe away the plague for good. He declared his daughter as the new queen, due to her being more mature, and urged them to find a legendary hero to help them. Within days, Dasia had received the codes from the valiant soldiers who had fought alongside the king. They were dubbed Spartans, and were given luxurious hospitality for helping her father. Training began immediately for both children, and would continue for years until the queen decided that they were now ready for the next step at stopping the plague. Season 3: The Collision Two years after defeating the Hurrians, a new threat was looming. The conflict between light and dark was nearing its next stage in a cycle. The two originals are awakening, an ancient seal is being broken. The Resistors will need to find their strength to continue the fight against gods, lest all they know crumble.